moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Moranai Sunstrike
* * * Former ---- |Row 5 title = Relatives: |Row 5 info = Sunstrike Salvog Sunstrike ☩ Novirrel Sunstrike ☩ Andel Sunstrike ☩ Alaineian Sunstrike ☩ Gaytheil Sunstrike Seylena Sunstrike Whiteblade Seratai Whiteblade-Sunstrike ☩ Sanaat Whiteblade ☩ Seperia Whiteblade Andel Whiteblade -- Sanaat whiteblade Jr Cyviel Whiteblade ---- |Row 6 title = Appearances: |Row 6 info = Second War Third War *Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas Alliance-Horde War *Purge of Dalaran Blood War *Battle for Lordaeron |Row 7 title = Status: |Row 7 info = }}Moranai Sunstrike (born March 3rd with twin sister; Seylena Sunstrike) is the third of four daughters born to Lord Andel and Alaineian Sunstrike. A known Magistrix of the Magistrate, she works closely with Blood Knights, Spell Breakers, Pathfinders, Magisters and Sunreavers. She also acts as a diplomat for other Horde races for Quel'Thalas. As a Magistrix, Moranai has been known or seen around the Kirin Tor and after, very briefly, with the Sunreavers. Once a soldier who fought with both the Thalassian Army and Grand Alliance with the Blades of Greymane, Moranai has since taken to remaining in Quel'Thalas, aiding in keeping her homeland stable, and rebuild as the years pass. Along with working with the Magistrate, Moranai is slowly rebuilding the Sunstrike House back to some remnant of its former glory. With the House containing just she, her twin Seylena, and her elder sister Gaytheil Sunstrike, it has been a slow process. Description Unlike her two elder sisters, Moranai has fiery red hair that is truly hard to miss. While she wears it in a messy bun or hanging around her shoulders, it extends mid-back when down completely. As all Sunstrikes, her skin is pale with lush lips painted red Armor Simple. With cloth type clothing that extends from neck to toe, a light plate skirt that resides around her hips, mimicking the wings of a phoenix. Her armor represents the traditional red, black, and gold of her kin. By her side remains her companion, Nirvana, a tiger of fire. Personality Mora is a very studious woman and very much has her nose in the books almost at all times. She's not generally quiet but she's a conservative woman and keeps her enemies as close as if they were her best of friends. She is very kind and loves to help her friends, and always makes new ones without discrimination. Though, despite her kindness, she has an anger not to be trifled with. Known for burning down entire buildings at times, her fire can sometimes be controlled only with her emotions. Lest she is calm, there's no telling what she might do. History Moranai was born two minutes before Seylena to Andel and Alaineian Sunstrike. She grew up with her twin and two elder sisters; Seratai and Gaytheil. Much like Seratai, and with her sister's help, Moranai had taken a quick liking to learn Arcane Magic. Rune Magic One of the perks of the Sunstrike Manor for Moranai was their library. Despite its semi-small size, Moranai was normally found with her nose in the books and sleeping on the couches in this room. It was here she discovered books on Rune Magic and Inscription. Moranai acquired the needed parchments and quills and bought some pigments from the shoppe within Silvermoon City and spent the next several months learning how to write and enchant runes into scrolls. With her studies and practices, it wasn't long before she began enchanting the armor that was made specifically for her by Gaytheil. Rune enchantments were etched into its sleeves and down the sides of the pants. With such excitement, Moranai quickly took the newly enchanted armor out for a test run against her twin. It took several hours before she was satisfied with the runes placements and which ones worked out for her or not. The Sunstrike's had always been familiar to and with Lordaeron, including mingling with the Humans at events and parties. While Seylena would be off finding a way to leave the parties, Moranai rather enjoyed the communication. Learning was and is enjoyment and from the Humans of Lordaeron, she learned much. In the midst of learning more about rune magic and arcane, she began dabbling in frost and fire abilities as well. In the meantime, Moranai also began helping teach some of the Lordaeron Humans how to wield magic themselves. Defense of Quel'Thalas See also Second War Before Doomhammer and Zul'jin brought the Orc's and Trolls to the lands of Quel'thalas, Moranai had been training a group of younger elves in the way of arcane. By this time, she had started a small tutoring practice for groups and individuals in the way or arcane, frost and fire magic, while still learning more about rune magic and its uses. An uneasy feeling passed by as she was speaking to the three students she had that day near Fairbreeze Village. Something was off and she started walking away until she heard the shouts and screams from a distance. Grabbing her staff that had been hovering off to the side, Moranai ran into the fight with her students. By the time they reached the fighting, Gul'dan's people had begun their altering of the Runestones to regain back their magic. The three that had followed her quickly jumped into battle following Moranai. Despite how it felt to Moranai, it wasn't long after that Turalyon and the Alliance army arrived. If anything that came out of this, Moranai was ecstatic to have the Elves join the Alliance. The remainder of the Second War, Moranai, along with her sisters Seylena and Seratai, fought alongside the Alliance where needed. Seven years of fighting and traveling to hear that King Anasterian was to close of Quel'thalas even from the Humans had caused her to join other Elves in the Kirin Tor of Dalaran. Kirin Tor Because of her connection to the Humans and teaching them, she remained in Dalaran with the Kirin Tor. Moranai expanded her knowledge and continued teaching others during this time with her sister Seratai nearby. She heard rumors of a mysterious plague in the northlands. While an envoy was sent to Northrend, she helped with the evacuation of Dalaran, getting out as many as she could before she was forced out herself. Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas See also Third War Moranai received word of the Scourge tainting the Sunwell and immediately returned home to Quel'thalas. While Kael'thas took a group of Elves with him to Outland, she remained behind to heal the remaining Elves and aide the Magistrate in Quel'thalas in further defense of their homeland. Without question, she joined the now Sin'dorei and the newly appointed Regent-Lord in reclaiming Quel'thalas from the Scourge. With the new teachings brought back from Illidan's followers, she and the Sin'dorei were able to restore much of Silvermoon City. Sunreavers It was during this time she joined the split of the elven population of the Kirin Tor, following Aethas Sunreaver. Moranai had been there at the Sin'dorei group's readmittance into Kirin Tor, rather thankful to be back in Dalaran, for a time. Alliance-Horde War Purging of Dalaran Moranai was taken by surprise as the Silver Covenant made it's way through and watched Dalaran become a war zone. Instead of sitting back, she helped fight her way through the city and made her way to a portal, finding herself back in Silvermoon City. Angered by the short time the Sunreavers had been formed at this point, she fell away from the group, deciding to take leave to Alliance for a time. Blades of Greymane As a way to protect Moranai on Alliance, despite her papers, Alaranar asked his cousin, Berenal Greyblade, to keep her in his ranks. Despite her, at the time hatred for the Worgen Commander, Moranai complied to please her significant other. Here too, she quickly climbed the ranks to Corporal and any hatred between Berenal and Moranai had been discussed and moved on. Her only reason for leaving Blades was to return home to Quel'thalas. The Dawnfury Concordant With her return to Quel'thalas, Moranai quickly began seeking out Alorinis Bloodarrow. Thankful he still reserved her papers after all this time, Moranai was instantly able to join TDC. Ending her career as a Defender rank, Moranai has left the ranks of The Dawnfury Concordant for personal reasons. The Sunguard Moranai ended her Military Career with The Sunguard. Though much of her time was spent with the Magistrate and she eventually left the military completely, joining the Silvermoon Magistrate full time. Convocation of Quel'Thalas Formerly Silvermoon Magistrate At some point during her military career, Moranai took a different path and worked her way into the Magistrate. Much of her time is now spent within Quel'thalas borders with the exception of diplomacy runs. Alongside her friend, Zyra'lith, they help maintain the organization and keep order within its counterparts. Moranai works directly with non-magister departments such as the Blood Knights, Farstriders, Pathfinders, Sunreavers and Spell Breakers. She also works closely with other Horde races and Neutral factions to keep diplomacy consistent and active. Rebuilding Sunstrike House With the house physical rebuilt, she is working to reestablish the Sunstrike Name within Quel'thalas. The house is dedicated to the Thalassian people, including Quel'dorei and Ren'dorei exiles. Ren'dorei Safe Haven Just before the burning of Teldrassil, also known as War of the Thorns, Moranai began working to put together a safe haven for the Ren’dorei seeking passage into Quel’thalas. Using her abilities granted by the Magistrate, albeit without their knowledge, she took it upon herself to provide them with anything they may need to consider their native lands home once more. Companions Cyra She acquired the stider's egg from the Breeders in Eversong, raising it from the time it hatched. This had been before Nirvana who the Strider squawks at constantly before attempting to peck at him. Upon growing into adulthood, Moranai has had armor made for its wings and chest as she does ride him into battle. Nirvana Nirvana was created years ago when Moranai learned to create living creatures. With the help of arcane and fire, this full-grown tiger stands by her side and protects her. While his body is nothing but flames, he does not spread fire where he walks. Nirvana has been given free reign of the abilities it has gained from this magic that created it, enough so that even the tiger has its own mind. However, it's loyalty to Moranai and her twin Seylena does not break. He is also a giant baby who loves ear scratches. Weapons and Magic Sapience An heirloom passed down through the generations of the Sunstrike House Satchel Notebook A notebook usually filled with papers is normally found within her satchel or with her alone. A Magistrix work is never done, after all. Scribe Accessories As a scribe, she usually keeps some parchment on her. She also keeps a sealed box of pigments and ink with her, as well as a set of quills to use. Positions Held Trivia Gallery Moranai by Jiinxi.jpg Commission moranai by mischiart-dcdnnfs.png Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:House of Sunstrike Category:Mages Category:Magisters Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Silvermoon Magistrate Category:New Horde Category:Pyromancer Category:Scribe Category:Kirin Tor Category:Sunreavers Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Politicians Category:Convocation of Quel'Thalas